Many known switch regulators have switch circuits that are configured to turn on and turn off at relatively high rates to achieve relatively low overlap conduction losses. However, in known switch regulators, undesirable levels of switching noise (e.g., power noise) can be generated due to parasitic inductance on, for example, power source lines during switching of the switch circuits. The switching noise can be exacerbated by the relatively fast switching speed of the switch circuits. The switching noise, when added to a direct current (DC) voltage of a power source, can exceed breakdown voltages of the components of the switch regulator and/or a load coupled to the switch regulator causing undesirable damage. For some known switch regulators undesirable levels of switching noise can result in an undesirable Absolute Maximum supply Rating (AMR) and/or an undesirable maximum power source voltage specification for the switch regulators. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.